The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge The Temple Games Climb the Cliffs In the first game, John and Jamea each had to climb the cliffs of Niagara Falls by pushing the bricks to make a hand-or-foot hole and when they got to the top, they had to grab the handle and ride the waterfall back down. Stop the Leaks In the second game, Missy and Stuart plug a random leak in one of the five holes it appears in. Through the Rapids In the final game, each team had to work together to go through the rapids and grab the lifesaver and bring themselves back to safety. Tiebreaker John correctly answered "Saint Lawrence River" sending him and Missy to the temple. The Temple Run Little did she know, Missy would become the first contestant to overcome the difficulties of retrieving an artifact from the central room of the temple. She raced past the gates and slid down the slide into the Ledges. From here, she followed the bottom path all the way to the Dark Forest, where she immediately went upwards, and continued along the top floor directly to the artifact. She sped into Medusa's Lair, grabbed the Pillow, and darted back out, climbing past the Pit and through the Ledges until she raced up the final path behind Olmec, and then down the stairs to record the incredible solo win with twenty whole seconds to spare. After finishing the run, she became so joyous that she nearly cried, hugging her partner and Kirk as a celebration for her win. All her nervous energy throughout the show paid off! Kirk's enthusiasm towards the temple run was additionally quite memorable. Missy deserved her trip to the Bahamas. Trivia/Notes *This was the first time an Artifact was hidden in Medusa's Lair. *Missy was the only contestant to ever obtain an artifact hidden in Medusa's Lair and was the first contestant to ever obtain an artifact hidden in that room space. *This was the final Blue Barracudas victory of the series. *This episode had an alternate title called The '''Lucky' Pillow of Annie Taylor''. *When Olmec was telling the legend, he incorrectly said "When she turned 50" when in real life Annie did this when she turned 63. *When the Purple Parrot stepped on the marking, the sound didn't play. *This was the last episode to use Temple Layout XI and is the last appearance of The Pit of Despair, The Viper's Nest and The Throne Room. *Kirk Fogg's voice was dubbed over for most of Missy's run (until she entered The King's Storeroom). *This was one of the two single pendant runs with an artifact hidden in the dead center of Olmec's Temple. The other run was The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan. *Missy is one of the few Canadian contestants to ever appear on the show. **Proof: Canadians are very friendly and never worry about stranger danger or pedophilia (Missy got hugs from Kirk - a man she doesn't even know, and, after John got the tiebreaker correct, he touched her in an inappropriate spot without her being offended.). Category:Season 2 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Temple Layout XI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Inappropriate Episodes